


#RedHoodBuysMagnums

by Fiona0707



Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona0707/pseuds/Fiona0707
Summary: #唯在哥谭# 能看到红头罩和夜翼在半夜三点的便利店里争论安全套 #开过房了#





	#RedHoodBuysMagnums

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [#RedHoodBuysMagnums](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386054) by [Sam4265](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265). 



 

朱莉在7-11打工只是为了还她的助学贷款。尽管在过去的六个月里遭遇了三次抢劫，但她还是继续在这里工作，毕竟银行卡还没有学会自己还贷款。平平无奇、没被枪指着脑壳抢钱的夜晚一般百无聊赖。一对少年在搜寻思乐冰[2]，一两个少女在翻找Plan B[3]。没什么乐子。

朱莉原以为这个晚上会一如往常，然而事实并非如此。

“我简直不敢相信你居然能忘了买安全套，”夜翼，当着所有人的面，抱怨着推开了树脂玻璃门。红头罩跟在他身后。

“我忙着逮一个雇佣兵，”红头罩怒气冲冲地回他。

“拜托，”夜翼叹了口气，他们走向五颜六色的安全套货架，“斯莱德[4]没那么坏，而且你也没能抓到他。”

挡住红头罩脸的面具让朱莉看不出他有多恼火，不过突然陷入的沉默还有那对鼓鼓的二头肌很能说明问题。

“那你让他操你好了，”红头罩从夸张地叹着长气的夜翼身边走过，从架子上拎出一盒特大号[5]。朱莉瞪大了眼睛，掏出手机，滑开照相功能。她，不是自吹，精妙绝伦地抓拍了一组他俩的照片，确保安全套成功入镜。

“特大号？头罩你认真的吗？你是有点骄傲自满（full of yourself）了吧？”夜翼问道。红头罩的沉默再一次说明了问题。

“你被我填满（full of me）的时候可不是这么说的。”

朱莉能想象红头罩在他头盔底下洋洋自得的笑。

夜翼一言不发，从红头罩手里夺过安全套，朝收银台的朱莉走去。

“我希望你明白你在为那玩意儿付钱”，夜翼头也不回的说。红头罩叹了口气，但明智地选择不回答。夜翼在柜台前停下脚步，带着她从未在人类身上见过的灿烂笑容向朱莉打招呼，她努力让自己不要现场昏倒。

“嗨，朱莉，今晚怎么样？”

“认真的吗夜翼？你还有耐心拉家常？”红头罩惊诧地问，夜翼无视了他。

“我很好，”朱莉回答，眼睛瞪得像茶托那么大，她录好款项，在心里记下那是个三十六只装，“请付十三块十二。”

夜翼回头瞟了一眼红头罩，双手抱臂放在胸前，红头罩一声不吭地从他工装裤的众多口袋中摸出一个破旧的皮夹子，抽出了正正好好十三美元十二美分。他交了钱，气哼哼地抓起安全套。在他大步走出门的时候，夜翼向朱莉挥手道别，随后跟着他走了出去，脸上挂着相当愉悦的笑容。

朱莉回顾了一下手机里的照片，迅速登上了推特。

 

\---

 

第二天早上，推特热门话题榜首是#红头罩买特大号#，紧随其后的还有#夜翼是受#和#唯在哥谭#。

达米安为此一个月没和他俩说话。

 

 

 

[1] 原文中tag是按Twitter上的打法，即“#TAG”，我在翻译时遵照中文社交平台模式用了“#TAG#”

[2] 思乐冰，7-11便利商店研制的碎冰饮品

[3] Plan B，紧急避孕药

[4] 斯莱德（Slade），也就是丧钟

[5] 特大号（Magnum），美国超市能买到的最大型号之一

 

**Author's Note:**

> 本文为#OnlyInGotham系列中译文，共2篇，此为第1篇（第2篇：[You Come Here Often?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145098)）。
> 
> 两篇皆出自[Sam4265](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265)的[Jaydick Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/series/636656)系列，目前共有25篇，基本都是各自独立的小甜饼，感兴趣请移步食用。


End file.
